Content Updates
Hand of Fate 2 has had several content updates since its initial release. The majority of these have been free, while a few are paid DLC. These content updates offered many changes, expansions, and improvements to the game, ranging anywhere from small to massive. The Dealer's Apprentice This is the first of the free content updates, released on December 20, 2017. This update added on Dealer-themed customization options at Camp, as well as The Dealer as a Companion upon completing The World. Game Master's Toolkit This is the second free content update, released on February 3, 2018. This update allowed players to create their own encounter cards, challenges, equipment, dungeon layouts, etc, and then upload them to the Steam Workshop for distribution. Endless Mode This is the third of the free content updates, released on April 8, 2018. This update added on Hand of Fate 2's version of Endless Mode, a feature that was part of the original Hand of Fate, where the player would be able to continue playing until they died. For more information, see Endless Adventures. Goblins This is the fourth free content update, released May 8, 2018. It expanded the enemy suit "Goblins" into the larger suit of Mischief, as well as added Gnome enemies to the game. It added Goblins to not only the core Encounters deck, but also added on new cards to be unlocked though Gnomish Exchange and Goblin Retainer, as well as adding Goblin elements to Endless Mode. Outlands & Outsiders This is the first paid DLC for Hand of Fate 2, released on June 13, 2018. This DLC added on the "Adventures" section of the game, also known as The Mapmaker, as well as the new companion Hubie. Combat Reforged! This is the fifth free content update to Hand of Fate 2, released September 6, 2018. This update added on Bash Abilities, as well as Bash Types. Improvements were also made to artefacts, and horn artifacts in particular, and Apprentice Mode was also added. This update also provided many tweak and improvements to combat in general, re-balanced some equipment and blessings, re-balanced some enemies, made some changes to Goblins in Endless Mode, and improved some the function of some Companion abilities. Along with the patch for this update, the Briarfolk faction was also added, with Defiant hosting a contest to find their favorite Briarfolk-themed community mod from September 17, 2018 to October 15, 2018. The Servant and the Beast This is the second paid DLC for Hand of Fate 2, released on October 15, 2018. This update added on the challenge The Servant under the Adventures section of the game. It also added the companion Veles and the Shadow faction. Face of War This is the sixth free content update for Hand of Fate 2, released on November 19, 2018. This update added to the character customization options, adding six new hairstyle options right from the start, as well as adding ten new facepaint options that are unlocked via a new utility encounter, Goblin Tracker. A Cold Hearth This is the third paid DLC for Hand of Fate 2, released on December 12, 2018. This update added a new companion, Cruel Keturah, the city of Ironpeak, and several new weapons and artefacts, including firearms and crossbows. While the DLC must be paid for, its release included a set of free encounters and equipment meant to encourage players to purchase it. References * The Dealer's Apprentice: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/1587947907183050655 * Game Master's Toolkit: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/1666764701474734022 * Endless Mode: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/1662266809380466665 * Goblins: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/1662269979256922404 * Outlands & Ousiders: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/1661147247539682752 * Combat Reforged!: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/2678968478631193148 * Briarfolk Community Mod Contest: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/1707317393254056089 * The Servant and the Beast: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/2826464524703326299 * Face of War: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/3462601152467463528 * A Cold Hearth: https://steamcommunity.com/games/456670/announcements/detail/1708451535696924613 Category:Game Basics